


A Daddy and his Boy

by sepulchrecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Dom Dean, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Little Sam, M/M, OTPee Prompt, Omorashi, Watersports, baths, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchrecas/pseuds/sepulchrecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from OTPeePrompts:</p>
<p>"Imagine Person A of your OTP has recently experienced something traumatic. As a result of this, A regresses and starts wetting the bed almost every night. Person B is sympathetic but doesn’t like waking up in a wet bed, so they convince A to start wearing diapers at night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daddy and his Boy

**Author's Note:**

> If watersports/urolagnia isn't your thing, then this work probably isn't either. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Each and every hunt seems to get harder and harder. Either his gun will lock up, or he’ll be tossed to the side and knocked out by the poltergeist Dean and him are trying to gank.

But it seems like no matter how hard he tries, he can’t get his head back in the game, and Dean gets more and more frustrated with him.

“Sam, is there something you want to talk about?” Dean asks late one night. They’re on separate beds -- the motel only had two-bed rooms -- but they only sleep in one. The other is for weapons and their bags. Dean sits there cleaning his own gun, and Sam watches him work methodically.

“No, why?”

“You’ve just been . . . I don’t know, out of it I guess. I just wanted to make sure that you’re alright, and that you’re not about to drop.”

“I’m not, Dean, I’m okay. Things have been stressful lately, but I’m okay.”

“Just makin’ sure.”

Their relationship has changed gradually over time. It started with kissing, and then got into the heavier stuff as time went on, but Dean never talked about it, and Sam never brought it up.

It was only when Sam asked Dean to be his Dom did they start talking about things in length.

Now things are easier, less stressful, and Sam finds the distance between fights and arguments much farther than before.

“Come here,” Sam says, and Dean puts down the gun he’s holding in favor of having Sam curl up in his arms under the blankets.

“Tired, baby?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Get some rest, today was stressful. M’sorry hunts are bad these days. If you want to take a break --”

“No, I want to be with you,” Sam rushes.

“Okay. That’s okay, Sammy.”

Sam falls to sleep quickly in the comfort of Dean’s arms around him, but as close as Dean holds him, he’s not protected from nightmares.

Dean’s shoved down on the ground by a darkness he can’t see in his unconscious state, and he panics, breathing hard and punching out away from his body in hopes of stopping it.

“Dean!” He shouts, but it comes out muffled, and he’s not fast enough to save his brother.

He wakes up in a cold sweat, shaking, shivering, and crying.

“De,” he says, and shakes Dean’s shoulder, but he doesn’t wake. “De, I had a bad dream,” Sam cries.

Suddenly everything is scary, so horribly so that sobs shake his body, and tears pour down his cheeks. His nightmare seems a hundred times worse, and he clings to Dean.

After sleeping so long his bladder is full, and he struggles with holding it suddenly, his emotions and holding too much to handle at once.

“De,” he tries again. “Daddy, please.”

“Wha -- Sammy? What’s goin’ on? Is somethin’ wrong?”

“Daddy, I have to go,” Sam sobs, and he grabs at his cock through his boxers.

“Sam? What the hell?” Dean says, and goes to get up out of bed. When Sam starts crying harder his expression softens, and he cups his cheek. “Hey, baby boy, are you feelin’ little?”

When Sam nods his head Dean smiles.

“Okay, Daddy will get you all cleaned up. Come on, let’s go to the --”

“Daddy, I can’t hold it,” Sam whines, and he squishes his thighs together.

“Sit up.”

“Can’t, I hav’ta go,” Sam whimpers.

“Sammy, if you wet the bed --”

“Oops, Daddy, I’m sorry,” Sam sighs as he lets go, but it doesn’t sound like he means it. Piss starts as a trickle, and then it covers the sheets as Sam goes and goes, little whimpers passing his lips.

“Did you go before bed last night?”

“Hm-mm. Sorry, Daddy.”

“S’okay, baby, but next time tell Daddy, okay?”

“Tried, but Daddy was sleeping.”

“You can always wake me up, I won’t be mad, baby boy.”

“Daddy, I had an accident,” Sam says, and looks down at his wet lower-half.

“I know, sweetheart. It’s okay, you didn’t mean to.”

“Daddy, are you mad at me?” Sam brings his hand to his mouth, and his thumb past his lips.

“No, honey, I’m not mad at you.”

“I’m scared,” Sam whispers, and Dean grabs him so he’s sitting up.

“Of what, Sammy?” Dean asks quietly.

“Had a bad dream. Daddy, I don’t feel good.”

“Do you want to take a bath? I’ll clean up the bed while you play with your toys, honey.”

“Daddy, can you clean me up? My . . . my thingie hurts.”

“Your thingie?” Dean asks, a little smile stretching his lips. Sam nods his head, embarrassed, and Dean helps him from the bed. “Do you need some help, Sammy?”

“Yes, please, Daddy.”

“Okay, baby, I can help you. Take off your underwear while I run the water. Do you have to go anymore? If you do use the potty.”

Sam opens the lid to the toilet and sits down, emptying the rest of his bladder with a relieved groan, but it’s hard to when his cock is half-hard from wetting himself in the bed.

“Mm, Daddy,” Sam moans, and Dean smiles his way while pouring bubbles into the bath.

“Feel good?”

“Mm-hm, thank you for letting me go potty, Daddy.”

“Sure, baby boy, anythin’ for you.” Dean kisses him on top of his head, and then on the lips chastely. “Come on, let’s get you in the tub, you’re all messy from the hunt.”

Sam finishes pissing and then gets into the warm tub slowly so his body can adjust to the warmth. Bubbles go up to his shoulders when he lowers himself completely, and he laughs happily.

“Does your thingie still hurt, honey?”

“Mm, yes, Daddy, even worse now.”

“Do you want some help?” Dean asks, and his hand goes underneath the water. When Dean grabs his cock he lurches forward. “Hey, stay calm, I’ve got you.”

“Daddy,” Sam whines, but his body goes slack when Dean thumbs over the crown, the tip of his finger rubbing at his slit.

“Wow, Sammy, your cock is really hard for me, huh?”

“Feel funny, Daddy,” Sam says, and shudders as heat pools in his belly.

“Just let go, honey, it’ll feel really good in a second, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Sam sighs, and he lets himself feel for a minute before it becomes too much. “D-Daddy, I . . . Oh, Daddy,” Sam moans as he comes. The water around him becomes warmer, and he calls out as Dean works him through his orgasm.

“Such a good boy for me, Sammy, such a good little boy.”

“My head is spinnin’, Daddy,” he slurs.

“S’okay, Sammy, just relax, okay? I’ll clean you up.”

Sam leans back against the plaster of the tub as Dean takes a wash cloth fuzzy with soap to his dirtied skin.

He rubs away blood and mud from Sam’s legs, and then his arms. Dean is careful to clean Sam’s face, so gentle it reminds Sam of when they were kids, and he relaxes further into the tub, and into his head-space.

Dean pushes his knees apart so he can clean up between his legs, and under his sac, and then he’s pulling on Sam’s cock again.

“Daddy, no, I want to cuddle now.”

“You want to cuddle? In the tub?”

“Hm-mm, in bed. I’m getting cold now, Daddy, up!” Sam demands, and he holds his arms up so Dean can haul him out of the water and into a towel.

“I didn’t even get to wash your hair, baby, maybe next time.”

Sam hums and snuggles closer into Dean’s arms. He’s safe there, he knows he is, it’s been like that since they were young, always associating those good feelings with being little.

Dean uses two or three towels to wrap him up, to dry him off, and then he’s being tucked into bed, Dean cuddling in beside him.

“You feelin’ better, baby boy?”

“Yeah, thank you, De.”

“No problem, sweetheart, anythin’ for you. Anythin’ for my baby boy.”

“G’night, Daddy.”

Dean kisses Sam on the head, and soon after they both drop off to sleep.

During the next hunt Sam doesn’t even miss a beat, and while it should have lasted a week minimum, it lasts two days.

And if Dean baths him that night, and if Sam calls him Daddy, so what?

If having Dean hold him close in bed while swaddled and diapered, so what?

It’s the best sleep he’s had in a decade, and he’s not about to give up his one shot at true happiness.

“ _Mm_ ,” Sam hums.

_Especially_ if that place is in Dean’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Other Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/invictusimpala)


End file.
